Auld Langsyne: LOVE
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. NaruHina./ Sepasang sayap tipis terdapat dipunggungnya—berwana ungu lembut, senada dengan warna matanya—berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Daun maple yang berwarna oranye kemerahan berguguran menjadi latar belakang gadis itu/


Summary: /AU. NaruHina./Sepasang sayap tipis terdapat dipunggungnya—berwana ungu lembut, senada dengan warna matanya—berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Daun maple yang berwarna oranye kemerahan berguguran menjadi latar belakang gadis itu./

Dislaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Auld Langsyne: LOVE**

**© CherryCho79**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Pernahkah kau mendengar nyanyian hutan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit biru terhampar luas hingga di ujung batas horizon. Awan lembut tak berbentuk—terlihat seperti gumpalan kapas manis di udara—berarak pelan, bergerak seirama dengan angin. Sang surya bertahta di atas sana, menerangi dunia dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Semilir angin ikut membuai suasana, menambah semarak hari yang cerah ini.

"Hooaaammm…"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang menguap lebar. Dari sudut matanya keluar setitik air mata, pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Hari yang cerah untuk tidur!" ia berseru riang. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput tebal. Warna kuning rambutnya berpadu dengan warna hijau rerumputan yang kini ikut menari bersama hembusan angin yang melantunkan nyanyian musim gugur.

Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha High School.

Tulisan itulah yang terjahit di atas kemeja putih yang merupakan seragam dari Konoha high School, sekolah yang paling terkenal di kota Konoha dan merupakan tempat yang mendidik siswa-siswi berprestasidan berkualitas. Namun sepertinya pemuda ini tidak termasuk ke dalam katagori. Hal ini tentu saja dapat dilihat dari kemejanya yang semerawut dengan kancing teratas terbuka.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata biru muda, indah bagaikan safir.

Lamat-lamat, ia mendengar sebuah suara merdu. Mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang ia tidak tahu apa.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit, duduk beralaskan rumput. Ia menepuk-nepuk kemeja putih yang dikenakannya, sedikit kusut. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak begitu peduli.

Suara itu masih terdengar sayup-sayup. Naruto menutup mata, menajamkan pendengarannya. Ya, suara itu sungguh ada. Dan sepertinya berasal dari …

"Hutan!"

Ia terpekik riang. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Srak.

Naruto menginjak daun-daun kering yang berhamburan di mana-mana, melapisi tanah dengan warna daun-daun tua. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, sementara mata biru safirnya berpendar, menyapu sekeliling, tapi tak jua ditemukan apa yang ia cari. Si pemilik suara yang melantunkan melodi indah.

"Di mana ia?" Naruto menggumam pelan.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, merangsak masuk ke dalam hutan. Suara itu makin jelas terdengar, semakin ia masuk jauh ke dalam hutan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti.

Pemuda itu tertegun. Terkesiap ketika saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Seorang gadis dengan mata perak yang berpendar keunguan berdiri tegak di atas salah satu cabang pohon maple. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru tua bergerak perlahan mengikuti angin yang bertiup.

Sepasang sayap tipis terdapat dipunggungnya—berwana ungu lembut, senada dengan warna matanya—berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Daun maple yang berwarna oranye kemerahan berguguran menjadi latar belakang gadis itu.

Terlihat seperti lukisan musim gugur.

Indah, menakjubkan, tiada bercela—sempurna.

Rentetan kata itulah yang kini memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun memang seperti itulah adanya.

Gadis yang berada di atas sana sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Ia masih bernyanyi dengan tenang. Sungguh, Naruto belum pernah mendengar suara seindah itu.

Naruto dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat ia menyadari sesuatu. Mata safirnya membulat sempurna.

Gadis itu… ia…

_Peri hutan!_

_Tak salah lagi! Pasti ia merupakan salah satu dari peri hutan yang tinggal di hutan ini, seperti yang dulu pernah ibu ceritakan padaku! _Pikir Naruto.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba serenade yang dilantunkan gadis itu terputus, berganti dengan pekikan kecil yang berhasil membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Wajah gadis bermata indah itu itu bersemu merah ketika ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati Naruto berada di sana—memandangnya kagum.

Ia bermaksud untuk pergi ketika secara tidak sengaja ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, dan…

"AWAS!"

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati gadis itu berada di atasnya, menindihnya. Mata safirnya bertautan dengan mata amethis milik gadis itu. Biru bertemu ungu. Seperti padang lavender dengan langit cerah.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya keduanya terdiam—larut dalam pesona indah yang ada di depan matanya. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah, persis seperti apel. _Manis._

"Ma- maaf!" gadis itu berseru. Dengan segera ia menyingkir dari tubuh pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia bangkit perlahan, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, sakit.

"A-aku... aku benar-benar ti-tidak sengaja. Maaf!" gadis itu kembali bersuara. Kali ini ia membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, "A-anda tidak a-apa? Apa ada yang ter-terluka?"

Kening Naruto mengkerut. _Tidak usah sampai seperti itu kan? Dan lagi, 'anda'? Bukankah itu terlalu formal?_

Seutas lengkung membentuk 'u' sempurna terangkai di bibir Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'anda'." pinta Naruto.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, sepertinya sedang sibuk berpikir.

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"A-aku…" ada jeda waktu sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "A-aku harus pergi! Ma- maafkan aku!" ia berseru kecil seraya membalikkan badannya, berlari menjauh.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Naruto. Namun gadis itu tidak bergeming, menoleh pun tidak. Ia tetap berlari memunggungi Naruto, menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, bingung.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kerutan di kening Naruto perlahan memudar, berganti dengan senyum tipis. "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi! Pasti!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Wahoo, setelah malang melintang cukup lama di fandom Naruto, ini fic straight yang pertama Cho bikin X) Sebenernya idenya udah lama banget, tapi baru sekarang Cho ketik.

Nyaa … pendek banget banget yag? Biasanya Cho bikin lebih dari 10 lembar, tapi ini pendek banget, heu T.T

Ah ya, ada yang tahu arti dari "Auld Langsyne"? *gigle*

Kritik, saran, pujian atau bahkan flame Cho terima dengan senang hati. Ripyu pliiss?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
